This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This was a new course, which was taught for the first time August 25-27, 2008. Participants learnt basic techniques for the structural characterization of glycosaminoglycans (GAGs), which included depolymerization of the GAG polysaccharides to its disaccharide constituents using appropriate enzymes. The disaccharides were separated by ion exchange chromatography and the products detected by U.V. The disaccharides were derivatized with 2-cyanoacetamide and were detected with fluorescent detection. In a separate experiment, the glycosaminoglycans were hydrolyzed by nitrous acid and the products analyzed. Mass spectrometry techniques for analysis of di- and oligosaccharides derived from glycosaminoglycans were also covered. Experience with basic biochemical techniques is a prerequisite for participation. A total of 8 participants with 7 from non-profit and 1 from industry.